legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Suggesting merging pages
I'm suggesting merging enemy topic together based on similar names. Example the Stromling (enemy) and Stromling Invader enemy pages should be merged since they are both the same enemy but different stats. This also counts Talli Reeko since he is a stromling as well.The reason is each individual page has very little information on each stromling and they are the same enemy just different stats List of enemy pages that should be merged together Stromling, Stromling Invader, Sawling, Super Stromling- merge into one page Stromling Mech, Corrupted Sentry, Stromling Mech Invader, ED-902- merge into one page Dark Spiderlings, Elite Dark Spiderlings, Dark Spiderling Invaders, Muffet Bane, Whack Bliddo- merge into one page (The Spider Boss is important enough to have its own page) Stromling Pirate, Stromling Pirate Invader, Gull Rawstew/Rev Rawstew- merge into one page Stromling Admiral, (Stromling Admiral Invader/Elite Stromling Admiral. Same enemy just different name), Flogmore- merge into one page Malestorm Ape, Malestrom Ape Invader, Roo Morgg, Kinga Hurl- merge into one page Dark Ronin, Dark Ronin Invader, Grim Daisho- merge into one page Malestrom Horseman, Malestrom Horseman Invader, Vargus The Tormented, The Four Riders Of The Malestrom merge into one page Malestrom Dragon, Malestrom Dragon Invader, Butterscorch. merge into one page Skeleton Miner, Skeleton Engineer, Skeleton Pit Boss, Skeleton Watchman, Nuckal- merge into one page Malestrom beaver stays as its own page or can go to the darkling page Hammer Stromling, Hammerhurl Stromling- merge into one page Dark one, Grumpy Darklings, Freak Darkings, Hyper Darklings (all darklings so should be one page) --Unsigned, Wikia Contributor I disagree. There are currently too many "list" pages, which contain all the data for one type of thing. Be it consumables or weapons and armor, there are a number of problems with just lumping things together. *First is loss of fidelity. By pushing all the infomation onto one page, certain information is going to be either lost, or not included because the page is either too large, or contains a table that can only display a limited amount of info in the space provided. *Second is the problem of user-friendliness. By keeping everything on a single page, it makes searching for an individual item, piece of gear, or enemy more difficult than it should be. When I search for a specific thing, it is very frustrating when either I can't find it (because a page doesn't exist), or it redirects me to a "list" page, where I have to take even more time searching that article for the bit of information I want. I should just be able to search for something and have it take me to a page that details that one thing only. When I'm want information about what Sorcerer Shoulderpads do, I don't want to be taken to the Sorcerer page and have to weed through the rest of the information there to find what I'm looking for. I believe we can have the best of both worlds by employing a method similar to that of other MMO wikis. Create individual pages for each type of enemy, and then create categories for the broader "types" that each enemy has. So we'd have a page for Stomlings, Super Stromlings, and Talli Reeko, and they'd be linked to Category:Stromlings, which gives the broader overview of the "family" of enemies to which they belong. While there currently isn't a huge list of enemies now, LEGO Universe is growing larger and larger by the month. This type of organization will make it much easier for casual users to want to actually come to LU Wiki for their information, rather than making the whole thing a frustrating mess. -- 21:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) quote unsigned. I agree 100percent with what you say. just one change needs to be made. the enemies stromling admiral invader and stromling admiral elite are the same enemy just different names. they need to be one page